The present invention relates to optical assemblies for transmitting and manipulating optical beams.
It is desirable to increase the speed of computers beyond their present capabilities. However, in order to do this beyond a certain point, it is necessary to change from an electrical-based interconnect system to an optical-based interconnect system. This is due to the fact that wires and circuit lines generate electrical noise, and other signal lines nearby get electrical distortion due to interference, such as crosstalk. On the other hand, light transmission does not affect other light transmission signals nearby, and light signals can travel and switch at much higher speeds than electrical signals.
While optical arrangements for computer use have been proposed, they have generally been overly complex and, in many cases, impractical, or impossible to build. Thus, any practical optical computing system must have at least the following features:
a) Reliable and convenient packaging, e.g., connection of chips to optical components and heat sinks;
b) The ability to manipulate multiple optical beams and feed the optical beams in different directions; and
c) The ability to transmit, reflect, or block individual optical beams on a pixel-by-pixel basis.
The present invention utilizes optical cube technology to accomplish the above aims. An optical cube is defined herein as a cube-shaped optical component including at least one multi-sided optical beam transmissive body and an optical beam directing element disposed within the body. The optical beam transmissive body may be constructed of plastic or glass.
According to one embodiment of the invention, an optical cube includes two multi-sided, optical beam transmissive bodies joined along an interface, and includes a bi-directional optical beam directing element disposed at the interface. The bi-directional optical beam directing element includes a first beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surface disposed at a 45 degree angle to optical beams and a second beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surface disposed perpendicular to the first surface. The beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surfaces are adapted to transmit and/or deflect optical beams at right angles.
According to another embodiment of the invention, an optical cube includes one cube-shaped, optical beam transmissive body and a beam directing cube disposed within the optical beam transmissive body. The beam directing cube includes four beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surfaces. The four beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surfaces include a first surface disposed at a 45 degree angle to optical beams, second surface disposed perpendicular to the first surface, a third surface disposed perpendicular to the second surface and parallel to the first surface, and a fourth surface disposed perpendicular to the third surface and parallel to the second surface. As in the embodiment summarized above, the beam transmitting and/or beam deflecting surfaces are adapted to transmit and or deflect optical beams at right angles.
According to further embodiments of the invention, an optical cube assembly having a chip assembly bonded to an optical face of an optical cube is provided. According to one embodiment of the invention, the chip assembly may include a chip and a flex member bonded to the chip, wherein the chip or flex member is bonded to the optical face. According to another embodiment of the invention, the chip assembly may include a first chip in contact with the optical face, a second chip and a flex member intermediate the first and second chips and bonded therebetween.